


Titans!JayDick works

by anoncitomikolino, CinnaTwist



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottoming from the Top, Creampie, Fanart, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: Alternative ending of 01x06 =PBig Special thanks to both CinnaTwist for the drabble she wrote for this and elwon, both encouraging me to finally submit this bdahsd





	Titans!JayDick works

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative ending of 01x06 =P  
Big Special thanks to both CinnaTwist for the drabble she wrote for this and elwon, both encouraging me to finally submit this bdahsd

Jason couldn't believe this was happening. Dick was on top of him, musky sweet scent perfuming the air and making it hard to breath. He's still in his robin uniform. The vest just high enough to show off his cute cock and sinful cunt.

The omega feels amazing. Greedy walls squeezing him so tightly he thinks he's going to melt. He wants to tell him to slow down, but it's actually him who's moving. Frantically trying to get further into silken walls. 

Dick leans back arching in a way that takes Jason even deeper. The growl that leaves his throat is darker than anything he's ever made before. It takes him a moment to realize it's because he's cumming. Jason shudders- shooting ropes of thick fertile seed into the man on top of him. Filling him so completely his balls ache. The omega looks down at him with cheeks flush. He looks gorgeous like this. Omegan cocklette still hard and eager for release. 

" Did you just come inside me?"

Jason swallows hard. He really didn't mean too. His legs are still trembling from aftershocks. There’s pearly liquid dripping down his shaft. His own release gently leaking out. Somehow he can't bring himself to regret it. 

The younger robin smiles sheepishly. " Sorry Bro couldn't hold myself back... "

Dick fixes him with a look that makes his cock twitch. He's still hard. It's almost unbelievable. It feels like he hasn't come at all. Dick's expression turns humorous. Though it's hard to feel bad about it when the omega starts moving again.

It feels good. Jason's hands shoot out to grab his hips. Encouraging the action with a growl. There's something so sexy about fucking his cum back into the previous robin's sloppy hole.

" Good. Wouldn't be any fun if you were done already. "

The purr of Dick's voice is sinfully wicked. Licking his lips Jason doubles his effort. Thrusting his hips up. The wet little slapping sounds are filthy. 

" N-no way. I still gotta make you cum Bro. Once from your cock and twice from your pussy. "

He isn't sure which part of the statement does it but Dick keens. He whines like an omega from the porno he watches at home. It's so hot orgasm threatens to rise up again. He starts counting backwards from fifty. Trying to hold himself back. Which is getting harder to do with the way Dick is riding him. Meeting him thrust for thrust and begging for more. 

With a curse Jason shoves his hand up the vest. On a mission to get his fingers on those sexy breast. Even through the armor he can tell their swollen. Nipples probably painfully hard against the uniform. 

" Showing initiative are you?"

It’s a half growl half moan. Jason finally gets his hands on the firm bosoms. Massaging both as he keeps drilling into the omega. They don't kiss or anything like that. A weird rule the older sets. Jason does get to put his mouth on the deliciously pale neck though. He sucks in a possessive mark high up. Somewhere impossible to hide. 

Dick walls tighten. Slick pussy convulsing so rapidly it feels like it’s fluttering. There's a gush of omega slick. Jason smirks unable to hold back his grin. There’s no hiding the fact that the man’s cumming. Going over the edge from his touches, pussy helplessly quivering.

The omega bites his lip to hold back the noises, which wouldn't do at all. Jason sucks a little harder, scraping his teeth against the little mark.

The desperate whine he gets in response is music. Speeding up Jason seeks to pull another orgasm from Dick. This time reaching down to wrap around his cute little cocklet. It's over stimulating but instead of complaining Dick leans into the touch.

Watching the usually uptight man fall into pleasure is mesmerizing. Even now he's trying to keep in control. Trying to keep posh and together. With every thrust though he can feel the man becoming undone.

Jason unraveling him with his cock.

It doesn’t take much to get the omega’s cock to spew. It’s so sudden and quick it breaks Jason’s rhythm. His hips sputtering as omega cum makes a mess between them. Cocklette spurting all over Dick’s uniform and Jason's bare torso.

Jason’s body trembles with need. The sight so erotic it draws another dark growl from his chest. The shudder that goes through the omega is visible. Dick responding to his voice whether he wants to or not. 

Letting his hands find the omega’s waist he tugs him in. Pressing the larger, taller body against his. The cum between them is slick and sticky, though Jason can’t bring himself to care. He pumps up with everything he can. Holding Dick at his mercy while he seeks his own release. Wanting to fill up that tight warm channel again. Mark it so deeply and completely that no one else would be able to satisfy Dick again. 

Lean pale arms wrap around his neck. Giving a little more support to their position. Jason reaches down to take two handfuls of Dick’s perfect ass, bouncing the elder with fever. It’s so amazing. The omega’s cunt completely open for him to go hard and fast. He’s getting closer to cumming. The noises he gets in response only bring him to the edge faster.

“ Fuck- here it comes.”

Dick clamps down at the words, forcing a choking growl from the younger man. Orgasm crashes into him so hard he has to bite into the fabric of the robin uniform. The thick material being the only thing stopping him from giving the man a mating bite. It’s so good Jason’s eyes close. His entire body shaking with pleasure and release. 

It goes on for a while. He feels like he's cumming more than he’s ever had in his entire life. He breathes heavily, holding Dick tightly and refusing to let go. Nimble fingers stroke his hair and back, leading him through it. When he’s finally done he nearly falls back. Only the weight of the omega in his lap keeping him upright. 

Dick’s purr fills the air between them. It’s sweet and low, just loud enough for Jason to hear. Warm lips brush against his in a very light kiss. Making his eyes fly wide open in surprise. 

His predecessor just smirks at him.

“ Not bad bird boy. “  
  
  



End file.
